


Einmal drei Affen mit Schlagseite, bitte!

by Squickqueen



Category: Rise of the Planet of the Apes (Movies), War of the Planet of the Apes (2017)
Genre: Alcohol, Canon Compliant, Drug Use, Gen, Hash Brownies, Humor, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Smoking, dancing bananas and other bullshit, very light Caesar/Koba
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squickqueen/pseuds/Squickqueen
Summary: Ein Schimpanse, ein Bonobo und ein Orang-Utan treffen sich im Wald ... und tun im Wald, was man im Wald so mit Freunden tut: am Lagerfeuer sitzen, Schnäpschen trinken, Jointchen rauchen, Kekse futtern und Blödsinn labern.Was kann da schon schiefgehen?





	Einmal drei Affen mit Schlagseite, bitte!

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Addled Minds and Addled Monkeys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245899) by [Squickqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squickqueen/pseuds/Squickqueen)



Von den Menschen hatte Koba den Hass gelernt und das kunstvolle Verbrennen von Gras in gerolltem Papier.

Schon in den Versuchslaboren waren dem Bonobo die jungen Wissenschaftler aufgefallen, wie sie in ihren Pausen kleingehäckseltes Gras in Papier einrollten, um es sich zwischen die Lippen zu stecken und anzuzünden. Die Menschen taten dabei sehr geheimnisvoll und grinsten wie die Mitglieder eines Kultes. Bis heute fragte sich Koba, was die Geheimniskrämerei eigentlich bringen sollte. Der Gestank des verbrennenden Grases war so abscheulich, jedes lebende Wesen mit einem funktionierenden Riechapparat konnte ihn 5 Kilometer gegen den Wind erschnüffeln! Irgendwann war einer dieser wissenschaftlichen Spaßvögel auf die brillante Idee gekommen, dem Bonobo so ein gerolltes Papierchen in die Hand zu drücken.

Für die Wissenschaft!

Koba ahmte die Bewegungen der Menschen nach, die er so oft beobachtet hatte und rauchte so seinen ersten Joint. Ja, der Gestank mochte unerträglich sein, aber die nachfolgenden wohligen Stunden des Glücks und der Entspannung in einem Labor voller Menschen waren es alle mal wert gewesen!

Das Labor voller Menschen hatte Koba längst gegen einen Wald voller Affen eingetauscht, doch die Vorliebe für Joints war ihm geblieben.

An diesem Abend lehnte der Bonobo zufrieden und schlaff wie ein Gummihuhn am Stamm eines Mammutbaums, die Hände auf dem Bauch gefaltet, den Joint zwischen den Lippen. Gelegentlich kratzte er sich hinter dem Ohr und beobachtete interessiert das Licht- und Schattenspiel des Lagerfeuers auf seinem Pelz. Das lustige Knistern der Flammen reihte sich nahtlos in die nächtlichen Geräusche des Waldes und des vorbeigurgelnden Baches ein. Amüsiert blickte Koba dem Rauch hinterher, der langsam zum Nachthimmel hinaufstieg, wo die Sterne blinkten. Ja, so ließ es sich leben!

Als es im nahen Gebüsch raschelte, wandte Koba träge seinen Kopf in die Richtung. Bei Jacobs verschrumpeltem Hintern, nicht einmal ein Bär hätte ihn jetzt dazu bewegen können, auch nur den kleinen Finger zu rühren! Pft, Bär. Kein Affe hatte in diesen Wäldern je ein Raubtier größer als ein tollwütiges Eichhörnchen gesehen!

Neben dem Lagerfeuer landete ein Jutesäckchen im Gras, dem die bullige Gestalt eines fast haarlosen Schimpansen folgte. Rocket hustete demonstrativ und wedelte mit der Hand den Rauch weg.

 _Stinkt wie brennende Gorillahaare!,_ beklagte er sich in einem Gemisch aus Grunzen und kurzangebundenen Gesten.

 _Stinkt wie brennende Gorillahaare!_ , äffte ihn Koba nach, bevor sein heiles Auge zur rechten Seite des Feuers wanderte, wo sich in diesem Augenblick ein rotbraunes Ungetüm schnaufend niederließ.

Maurice stellte eine grüne Glasflasche so behutsam neben sich ins Gras, als würde es sich dabei um ein neugeborenes Affenbaby handeln. Nun gut, es gab mehr Affenbabys als Glasflaschen in diesem Teil des Waldes, kein Wunder also, dass der Orang-Utan sie wie ein rohes Ei behandelte.

 _Ihr seid spät_ , begrüßte Koba die beiden Neuankömmlinge.

 _Und du rauchst zu schnell,_ entgegnet Rocket schnippisch.

Der Schimpanse nahm das Jutesäckchen auf seinen Schoß und öffnete es. Drei schokoladenbraune Kekse kamen zum Vorschein, von denen Rocket einen andächtig in die Hände nahm und ihn wie eine Reliquie in die Höhe hielt. Just in diesem Augenblick schuhute eine Eule sehr feierlich und ein einzelner Mondstrahl fiel auf den Keks herab, um der Szene den nötigen Kitsch zu verleihen.

Rockets Nüstern bebten in absoluter Vorfreude.

Der feine Geruch von Honig und hochprozentigem Schnaps mischte sich unter Kobas Joint, als Maurice sein Mitbringsel aufschraubte.

 _Der Honigschnaps war noch nicht kalt_ , verteidigte sich der Orang-Utan und hob die Flasche. Auffordernd blickte er mit seinen kleinen Äuglein in die Runde, bis Koba und Rocket seinem Beispiel folgten.

„Toast!“

Warum sie das Menschenwort für angekohltes Brot benutzten, um ihre geheimen Treffen zu beginnen, oder wer überhaupt auf die Idee gekommen war, wusste keiner mehr zu sagen. Es war auch völlig egal. Hauptsache, das Wort ließ sich gut brüllen.

Während Maurice in kleinen Schlucken seinen Honigschnaps genoss, konnte Rocket seine Gier nicht zügeln und stopfte sich den ganzen Schokokeks in den Mund. Glücklich saß er auf dem Waldboden, knusperte vor sich hin und fiel dann mit einem leisen „Uff“ prompt um. Platt lag der bullige Schimpanse auf dem Rücken, Arme und Beine weit von sich gestreckt. Er kicherte wie ein durchgeknallter Lemurenkönig und wippte mit der großen Zehe.

„Rocket … langsam!“, brummte Maurice.

Er war wie immer fasziniert davon, wie schnell der Mix aus Zucker, Mehl und Gras bei Rocket wirkte. Gut möglich, dass es hauptsächlich der Zucker war, der dem Schimpanse direkt ins Hirn schoss. Ob er dem Gebäck vielleicht doch noch mal eine Chance geben sollte? Nein, lieber nicht. Als er das letzte Mal versehentlich den Inhalt von Rockets Kekstüte geleert hatte, war der Schimpanse in eine Schockstarre verfallen und hatte sich zwei Tage lang nicht von seinem Baum bewegt. Außerdem schlugen die Kekse bei Maurice nicht an. Ein leichtes Ziepen in der rechten Pobacke war alles, was ihm der Inhalt von Rockets Kekstüte beschert hatte.

Da lobte er sich seinen Honigschnaps! Der mächtige Orang-Utan setzte die Flasche an die Lippen, warf den Kopf in den Nacken und trank. Dabei blieb sein Blick an den funkelnden Sternen hängen. Ohne ihn abzuwenden setzte er die Flasche ab. Mit dem Verschwinden der Menschenstädte und ihrer Lichter waren die Sterne zurückgekommen.

 _Weißt du wie viel Sternlein stehen?_ , gebärdete Maurices linke Hand. _Nein_ , antwortete seine Rechte mit Hilfe seines linken Fußes. _Aber der Himmel ist toll, sternenhagelvoll! Und wo ich trinke, dort bin ich._ _Bibo ergo sum! Der Weise hat’s stets richtig gesagt: Wieso, weshalb, warum? Wer nicht fragt, bleibt dumm! Denn erst wenn ich nichts weiß, weiß ich eine ganze Menge. Fiat lux, ihr blinkenden Sternchen. Homo sapiens ist tot!_

Maurice hielt in seinem Gebärdenschwall inne. Merkwürdig, waren es mehr Sterne als sonst? Er kniff die Augen zusammen. Ah, nein, der Honigschnaps begann nur seine Wirkung zu zeigen. Kichernd nahm Maurice erneut einen Schluck, bevor er Koba bemerkte. Der vernarbte Bonobo beobachtete ihn schon eine geraume Zeit aus halbgeschlossenen Lidern. Der Joint klebte ihm an der Unterlippe und hatte offensichtlich alle Regeln der Physik vergessen. Maurice fühlte sich bei seinen philosophischen Selbstgesprächen ertappt und zeigte Koba peinlich berührt die kalte Schulter. Es war Rocket, der den höchst verlegenen Orang-Utan aus seiner misslichen Lage befreite.

Ruckartig setzte sich der Schimpanse plötzlich auf. Ästchen und Blätter rieselten von seinem Kopf herab, als er in die Flammen stierte, bevor er sich schmatzend das Brustbein kratzte und begann, Erde aufzuhäufen. In seiner eigenen, kleinen Welt gefangen, brummte Rocket vor sich hin, die Zungenspitze konzentriert seitlich zum Mund rausgestreckt. Der Erdhaufen zwischen seinen Händen nahm langsam Formen an, wuchs in die Höhe, wurde schmaler, ausgeformter.

Koba und Maurice tauschten einen Blick.

„Rocket … Kunst?“, knurrte Koba.

Der Schimpanse gab keine Antwort. Völlig vertieft schmückte er seinen Erdhaufen mit Ästchen und Blättern. Dann stand er auf und präsentierte schwankend sein Kunstwerk. Aufgeregt blickte er zwischen Koba und Maurice hin und her.

Der Orang-Utan zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. Er hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, was diese beiden Erdhaufen – er kniff die Augen zusammen – dieser eine Erdhaufen darstellen sollte.

Koba hingegen ging ein Licht auf.

„Ist Caesar …“, krächzte er.

Tatsächlich! Wenn man den Kopf schief legte und eine hanebüchene Vorstellungskraft besaß, konnte man in dem Erdhaufen tatsächlich ihren hochgeschätzten Affenkönig erkennen. Und wenn man, so wie Koba, eine leichte Schwäche für besagten Affenkönig hegte, dann musste man zugeben, hatte Rocket ihn verdammt gut getroffen! Den Umständen entsprechend.

Koba sog angestrengt an seinem Joint und versuchte sich möglichst nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass er den Erdhaufen gerne in sein Nest getragen hätte, um ihn dort auf seinem Caesar-Schrein aufzustellen und ihm zu huldigen. Um sich von dem plötzlichen Drang abzulenken, sich zu paaren, streckte der Bonobo auffordernd die Hand nach Maurices Flasche aus.

_Gib mir den Honigschnaps. Will ihn probieren. Besser, als letztes Mal?_

Die Flasche wechselte den Besitzer.

_Viel besser!_

Koba trank.

Und spuckte den Schnaps in hohem Bogen ins Feuer. Eine Stichflamme schoss in die Höhe und sengte zischend Rockets wenige Haare an. Kreischend suchte der Schimpanse sein Heil in den Untiefen des Baches, wo die Flammen zischend erloschen.

Koba und Maurice brüllten vor Lachen.

_Schmeckt besser …_

Koba warf Maurice nachlässig die Flasche zu, dem bei soviel Unachtsamkeit schier das Herz stehenblieb. Wusste Koba denn nicht, wie wertvoll so eine Glasflasche war?!

_… aber immer noch zu viel nach alten Menschensocken._

Maurice schnaubte beleidigt. Sollten Bonobos eigentlich nicht friedfertige und freundliche Affen sein? Sie mussten mit Koba den streitsüchtigsten und ungehobelsten Vertreter der weltweiten Bonobopopulation aufgesammelt haben! Liebevoll nahm er die Flasche in den Arm und wiegte sie wie ein Baby hin und her.

 _Hör nicht auf Koba, meine Kleine. Papa beschützt dich vor dem gemeinen Bonobo_ , plapperten seine Füße munter drauf los. Koba rollte mit den Augen und suchte sich ein neues Opfer. Dabei handelte es sich natürlich um Rocket, der sich in diesem Moment pitschnass, und sich den angesengten Hintern reibend, zurück ans Feuer schleppte.

Koba lachte krächzend.

_Roter Hintern! Wie Pavian!_

Rocket, in Ermangelung einer besseren Antwort, grapschte sich zornig den Caesar-Erdhaufen und warf ihn ohne nachzudenken nach Koba. Leider machte seine Hand-Augen-Koordination nicht mehr mit und so flog der Haufen Erde schnurstracks an Koba vorbei. Er traf auch nicht Maurice. Und schon gar nicht machte er eine Kehrtwendung, um Rocket selbst ins Gesicht zu klatschen.

Nein, der ehemalige Caesar-Erdhaufen traf den echten Caesar.

Rocket, Maurice und Koba erstarrten in der Bewegung.

„Lauft!“, brummte Maurice und bekam seinen Hintern 5cm in die Höhe, ehe er schnaufend zurück auf den Erdboden plumpste.

Koba verschluckte prompt den Joint. Ihm quoll der Rauch zu den Ohren und den Nasenlöchern heraus.

Und Rocket? Rocket kippte wie ein Sack Kartoffeln zur Seite und hielt sich die Augen zu. Konnte er Caesar nicht sehen, sah ihn Caesar auch nicht!

Der wischte sich mit einer langsamen Bewegung die Erde aus dem Gesicht. Der beißende Geruch, der schwer und erstickend über der Lichtung hing, eine scheußliche Mischung aus Honigsüße und angesengtem Affenhaar, aus kaltem Rauch und Schokolade, brachte Caesars Augen schier zum Tränen. Er blickte unsicher von seinem Berater, über seinen besten Freund, bis hin zu seinem Stellvertreter und fühlte sich alles in allem ein wenig … überfordert.

Waren die drei etwa krank? Befiel der Virus, der die Menschheit auf dem Gewissen hatte, jetzt auch Affen? Caesar befürchtete das Schlimmste.

„Was … das hier?“

Es war ungewohnt, ihren König sprechen zu hören und versetzte zumindest zwei der benebelten Spitzbuben in höchste Alarmbereitschaft.

Rocket kniff die Augen noch fester zusammen.

 _Keks?_ , bot Maurice Caesar den letzten von Rockets Keksen unterwürfig an, aber sein König beachtete ihn gar nicht, sondern setzte sich zu ihnen ans Feuer. Einzig Koba hatte sich längst von seinem Schrecken erholt und drehte in aller Ruhe einen neuen Joint. Damit fertig, hielt er ihn Caesar hin.

 _Kriegsrat_ , erklärte seine Hand.

_Kriegsrat? Wofür? Gegen wen?_

_Langeweile._

_Langeweile? Wie kann euch langweilig sein?! Es gibt viel zu tun. Wir müssen arbeiten, eine bessere Welt für Affen aufbauen. Es gibt keine Zeit für Langeweile!_

Koba hielt Caesars Hände fest und legte den Finger an dessen Lippen.

„Pst“, wisperte er, bevor er dem Alpha kurzerhand den Joint in den Mund steckte und ihn mit einem glimmenden Ast anzündete.

„Entspannen … wichtig. Caesar zu viele … Sorgen. Denkt … zu viel.“

Caesar war ganz anderer Meinung. Er holt tief Luft, um Koba eine gesalzene Antwort zu geben und tat dabei einen tiefen Zug. Der Joint hielt sich nicht lange mit Nebensächlichkeiten auf, sondern entfaltete augenblicklich seine Wirkung.

Caesar hickste und erstarrte.

Fasziniert beobachtete Koba, wie sich die Pupillen in Caesars Augen aufblähten wie ein übereifriger Hefeteig. Jetzt schrumpfte die linke Pupille wieder. Die Augen rollten zur Innenseite und schielten über die Nasenspitze hinweg ins Feuer. Koba war sich sicher, dass Schimpansenaugen nicht in der Lage waren, wie die eines Chamäleons nach außen zu schielen, aber genau das taten Caesars Augen als nächstes.

Caesars Unterkiefer klappte nach unten und für eine Schrecksekunde hing der Joint in seinem geöffneten Mund, bevor er sich todesmutig nach unten stürzte. Koba, der nicht noch einen Joint an diesem Abend verlieren wollte, konnte ihn gerade noch vor einem unrühmlich Ende auf dem Waldboden bewahren.

Dann kam der Hustenanfall.

Röchelnd und spuckend wie der alte Schulbus, den Maurice einst versucht hatte zum Laufen zu bringen, hockte Caesar am Feuer. Seine Augen tränten, sein Fell sträubte sich. Bevor ihn jemand daran hindern konnte, grapschte sein Hand nach Maurices Flasche. Annehmend, es würde sich dabei um Wasser handeln, setzte er sie an die Lippen und trank gierig.

Es war, als hätte er flüssiges Feuer getrunken. Die Flasche fiel Caesar aus der Hand – Maurice kreischte entsetzt! – seine Tränendrüsen explodierten, Wasser schoss ihm in die Nüstern, und seine Kehle, meine Güte, seine Kehle hatte ihn nicht mehr so gebissen, seit er das erste Mal gesprochen hatte!

Caesar öffnete den Mund und brüllte. Oder wollte es, denn alles, was seinem Rachen entschlüpfte war ein hohes Pfeifen. Maurice erinnerte sich endlich daran, dass sein König möglicherweise wichtiger war, als seine Flasche und schlug ihm auf den Rücken. Von der Wucht überrascht, riss es Caesar um und er stürzte Nase voran zu Boden, wo sein Gesicht zum zweiten Mal in dieser Nacht Bekanntschaft mit Mutter Erde machte.

Koba grunzte überrascht, als vor seiner Nase plötzlich der Mond, sprich Caesars adrettes Hinterteil, aufging. Völlig gebannt steckte sich der Bonobo den Joint zurück in den Mund – mmh, schmeckte nach Caesar! – ehe er, in einem Versuch seinen König zu beruhigen, dessen Hinterteil tätschelte.

 _Geniale Idee, Koba_ , gebärdete Maurice staubtrocken.

Nach einem gekreischten „Mutanten … Bananen! Rette sich … wer kann!“, war Caesar den Stamm des mächtigen Mammutbaumes nach oben gejagt und hatte sich auf den höchsten und dünnsten Ast gerettet. Man musste Angst haben, das Ästchen würde jeden Augenblick unter seinem Gewicht brechen!

Orang-Utan und Bonobo blickten den Baumstamm hinauf. Irgendwo da oben hockte Seine Majestät. Hoffentlich.

„Wo, Caesar?“, brüllte Koba den Stamm hinauf. „Will Caesar! CAESAR!“, versuchte Koba den Alpha zum Herunterklettern zu bewegen, aber nur ein Hagel Tannenzapfen prasselte auf die drei Affen herab.

_Rocket, kletter hinauf und … Rocket?_

Rocket saß wie sein eigenes Standbild schweigend am Feuer, die Hände noch immer vor den Augen. Mittlerweile hielt er sich mit den Füßen auch die Ohren zu.

 _Was jetzt?_ , gebärdete Maurice und klaubte einen Zapfen von seinem Kopf.

 _Warten_ , entschied Koba. _Rauchen, trinken. Caesar kommt irgendwann runter._

Doch Caesar kam nicht runter. Sie hörten ihn eine ganze Weile wie einen mondsüchtigen Pavian im Geäst herumturnen und krakeelen, bevor er auf seine Brust trommelte und sich mit rasender Geschwindigkeit von ihnen entfernte. Es regnete ein weiteres Mal Tannenzapfen auf sie herab.

Koba und Maurice wechselten einen Blick.

_Oh, oh …_

_Hinterher!_

 ***

Caesar wurde wach, weil ihm der Schädel brummte und etwas in sein Ohr stach. Unwirsch wedelte er mit der Hand herum. Großartig, jetzt war der stechende Schmerz von seinem Ohr auf seine Hand übergesprungen! Langsam öffnete er die Augen und erkannte seinen Sohn Blue Eyes. Der junge Schimpanse stand auf dem Kopf … Nein, halt, das war nicht ganz richtig! _Er_ baumelte kopfüber von einem Baum, die Beine in etwas verheddert, das wie Hosenträger aussah. Blue Eyes hatte einen spitzen Stock in der Hand. Ohne Zweifel der Ursprung von Caesars stechendem Schmerz. Gerade als Blue Eyes den Stock wieder hob, um seinem Vater damit in die Weichteile zu piksen, fand Caesar seine Stimme wieder.

„Blue Eyes … aufhören!“

Blue Eyes legte skeptisch den Kopf schief. Ein unergründlicher Ausdruck schlich sich in seine Augen. Dann pikte er seinen Vater noch einmal mit dem Stock in die Nase, als müsste er sicher gehen, dass er auch wirklich lebendig war, ehe er sich auf alle Viere niederließ und davon trabte. Caesar stieß Verwünschungen aus, die ihm im Hause Rodman zwei Wochen Hausarrest eingebracht hätten und drehte sich an seinen Hosenträgern langsam um sich selbst, wie vergessene Wäsche auf einer Wäscheleine.

Er hatte zweifelhafte Erinnerungen an die vergangene Nacht. Da war irgend etwas mit Flaschenbabys gewesen, mit verkokeltem Gras und einer versteinerten Affenstatue mit zu vielen Gliedmaßen, aber Caesar bezweifelte stark, dass die Bilder der Wahrheit entsprachen. Dunkel meinte er sich an Koba, Rocket und Maurice zu erinnern. Er hatte etwas getrunken, richtig? Aber es war kein Wasser gewesen … und dann … riesige Bananen, die lasziv im Kreis um ihn herumgetanzt waren und sich langsam ihrer Schale entledigt hatten …

Caesar schloss stöhnend die Augen. Der Kopfschmerz wurde unerträglich! Schlussendlich gelang es ihm irgendwie, sich aus den Hosenträgern zu befreien und landete mit einem lauten _Rumms_ auf dem Boden. Von links nach rechts torkelnd machte er sich auf allen Vieren auf den Weg zur Affenhochburg.

Auf dem Weg dorthin musste er mehrere Male anhalten.

Einmal, um einen Bach leer zu trinken, weil ihm die Zunge wie ein Stück trockenes Holz am Gaumen klebte.

Ein weiteres Mal, weil ihm die Blase von zu viel Bachwasser drückte.

Zum dritten Mal blieb er stehen, um einfach nur zu schreien, als er an einem See vorbeikam und sein Spiegelbild im Wasser entdeckte: Jemand hatte ihm Sprüche ins Fell rasiert!

_Je höher der Affe steigt, desto mehr Hintern er zeigt. – M._

_Rocket war hier!_

Und ein Herz mit den Initialen _K+C_.

Caesar schrie noch ein bisschen mehr.

 

Und das Ende vom Lied? Die drei Übeltäter kamen mit einer Standpauke, rasierten Köpfen und ewigem Rauschmittelverbot alles in allem relativ glimpflich davon. Doch von diesem denkwürdigen Tage an fand sich ein neuer Wahlspruch an Maurices Tafel. Gleich neben _Affen gemeinsam stark_ und _Affe nicht tötet Affe_.

 

_Affe sagt nein zu Drogen!_

 

~ENDE~

**Author's Note:**

> Falls sich wer fragt: Nöp, ich hab mein Lebtag weder nen Joint geraucht noch Hashkekse schnabuliert, hab also keine Ahnung. Ich bleib bei Bier :3
> 
> "Der Himmel ist toll, sternenhagelvoll." (c) Erhard Horst Bellermann


End file.
